


The Monarchs

by whisper_feather



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Celts, Dark, Dark Magic, Demons, Destiny, Drabble, Fate & Destiny, Good and Evil, Kim Geonhak | Leedo - Freeform, Kim Youngjo - Freeform, Lee Keonhee - Freeform, Lee Seoho - Freeform, Light Angst, Lived, Love, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Ravn - Freeform, Sad, Sex, Snippets, Son Dongju | Xion - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Yeo Hwanwoong - Freeform, oneus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: The Monarchs were to protect the human world from evil. But the world lives in a constant cycle.The Blood Moon is the beginning and the end at the same time.Shadows are everywhere, hungry, hunting to feed on the souls of the living.The Monarchs must raise up and fight.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Silver Spire

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> vvvv
> 
> Dear ToMoon!
> 
> These are short chapters inspired by the LIVED teasers. It's so beautiful, so amazing, I'm so stunned... that I felt the urge to write something and the idea just came to me at night! It's 2am while I'm posting this >.>
> 
> I like this world, but I don't know if it there will something more than this so enjoy please ^-^" 
> 
> As always, feel free to let me know what you think! It gives me the fuel to work >///<
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/whisper_feather)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whisper_feather)
> 
> Thank you and I love you~~
> 
> (Note: one chapter for every teaser with two members)  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The village where he lived was always peaceful. There was no reason anyone should fear anything. People lived an honest life here and everyone was dependent on each other. There was barter trade. Coins were not needed.

Everyone despised coins a little, because they were a symbol of monarchs. And there were terrible stories about them. Full of blood and violence.

These stories were used to frighten children but protect them at the same time. None of the children who entered the forest surrounding the village came back. There were shadows and demons among the trees, eagerly luring innocent children to take their souls away.

Monarchs were supposed to protect the common people, but this was not always the case. There were bloody years full of fear.

Hwanwoong was no longer a child.

He knew all the stories, but he knew how to protect himself from shadows and demons. After the death of his father, he was the head of the family. He was working with several other men in the forest cutting trees. He wasn't tall or looked strong, but he was agile and persistent.

He loved his life. In this small, forgotten village.

There was a stream nearby and a lake full of fish. The meadow where the animals grazed.

It was a good life.

By eating dinner with his mother and younger sister. Talking silently about plans for the next year. What has grown this year and what can give a greater yield next season.

And it was one of those evenings. Summer was almost over. They just finished their meal.

"Put your sister to sleep, Hwanwoong. I'll clean up." mother said.

Hwanwoong took the little girl in his arms and carried her to the room they shared. They didn't have much, but their home was cozy.

Hwanwoong covered her with a blanket and smiled as he stroked her dark hair.

"Tell me that story again." she asked softly.

Hwanwoong sighed.

"Again? You ask for it every night." he shook his head.

"Please!"

"Alright, alright." he sat down closer. "A long time ago there was darkness on the earth. Everything was shrouded in a dark fog and sadness. The gods didn’t want such a world, so they began to create light. And out of that light the Monarchs arose. Each of them had extraordinary abilities that allowed them to create a world we know now... Which of them do you want to hear about?"

"About First Monarch. This one with a Silver Spire."

"Oh yeah, your favorite one." he rolled his eyes and the girl laughed softly. "First of them, had the power to traverse the darkness in every soul and purify it. His Silver Spire could reach deep into the darkest heart. Merciful and menacing at the same time. Strong, bringing light, but there was something dark about him as well. His hands were almost always covered with blood as he moved through the darkness searching for demons."

"Do you think the First could save daddy?"

Hwanwoong was silent for a moment. A wave of horrible memories full of blood, screams and flames swept through his mind.

"I don't know. He didn't show up when our father needed him." Hwanwoong touched his shoulder instinctively.

"Still hurt?"

"It never stopped, my little sister." Hwanwoong smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He wore a dark mark on his arm.

When something attacked their village and he wanted to protect his several month old sister. He shielded her as a shadow passed through their village. They had been outside too long. Shadow touched him, but then their father appeared.

The shadow vanished with him with the terrifying scream Hwanwoong could hear in his dreams to this day.

"I’m sure that if the First could, he would have come to help our dad." she said.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Hwanwoong agreed. He moved his arm. Pain was a sign of his guilt.

"Can I see? Please!" she said quickly, knowing he would want to refuse. He pushed his shirt back and she touched the black lines with her little fingers. "It seems like it's just a shadow. It moves with the flame of the candle."

"That's how the shadow behaves. Now sleep." he pushed her and straightened the blanket. "Let's pray together, hm? Close your eyes." he waited for her to do it. "I believe in the light that is in my heart. I will not let the shadow touch it. I will look at the sun faithfully so that I have the strength to survive the night. Today I am safe." he kissed her forehead and was about to put out the candle when a howl came from the woods. He knew that howl very well.

"What is it?" his sister asked.

"They're just wolves.” he lied smoothly. “They must have come too close, lured by the smell of sheep. Sleep well."

"Oppa? Can you leave the candle lit?"

Hwanwoong nodded and waited a moment for her to fall asleep, then looked out the window which he covered with curtains.

He couldn't sleep. Something was disturbing his thoughts. He was concerned that the pain in his arm was getting worse. When he closed his eyes, he heard the trees rustling outside, he heard the animals in the barn move restlessly. And that howling whistle that chilled the blood in his veins.

He saw the pouring blood and the red moon that hung over the forest in his head. And a figure emerged from the shadow, but he couldn't see who it was. But he saw a spear. The Silver Spire...

He woke up rushly. He breathed quickly and sat up, rubbing his face. The candle had burned out and the room was dark. He wanted to reach for a cup to drink water and then he saw that the bed next to him was empty.

He left the room and saw that their mother was asleep, unaware, and the door of their house was open.

"Mother! Mother, wake up!" he was tugging at her arm.

"Hwanwoong? What is going on?"

"Sun is gone!"

He didn't wait. He grabbed a sickle and ran out of the house. He looked around and saw a dark and heavy fog covering everything.

"Hwanwoong!" his mother grabbed his arm. "Don't go. Don't go!"

"She is my sister. I will not let them take her... Tell the others to light the fires. Let it be bright here, as in the daytime."

He looked down at the ground. He could see footprints leading to the back of their house. He followed this trail for as long as he could. He thought he could see her in the dark. A tiny figure in a long nightdress.

"Sun!" he cried out. "Sun!"

It was he who suggested this name. He wanted his sister to be a ray of sunshine. And it was so. And now the shadows wanted to take her away.

He heard them gather around him. He heard them rustle and giggle.

Why was he so aware of them? Was it because of what he had on his arm? Because of this mark?

He made it to the lake. The surface of the water was black, as the mirror reflected the moonlight. And he saw her. Standing on the shore.

"Sun! Stop!" he started running towards her, but when she turned, her eyes were black.

Her mouth opened and a heavy, low voice came out of her.

"She belongs to us!"

"No! Give her back to me! Take me instead of her!"

The smile on his sister's face made him shiver.

"You fool. We took her only so that you could come to us yourself..."

The shadows began to pile up. They surrounded him. He stood ready to fight, an iron sickle in his hand.

"We've been waiting for you for a long time."

"You won't take me. Or her!"

He swung at one of the shadows that came closer, but it was like fighting the air. A chuckle surrounded him on all sides. His head ached more and more until he stopped seeing. He dropped the sickle and fell.

And when he wanted to slowly rise up, he saw Sun standing over him, her eyes still black, the sickle lifted high. She was ready to strike and he couldn't even move.

He was afraid.

He didn't understand.

And then, just as the blow was about to hit, a silver point pierced her tiny body. The shadows dispersed but remained nearby, but Hwanwoong only saw his little sister bleeding before his eyes.

"No!" he screamed and when the spearhead was gone and she fell, he grabbed her.

The figure with the spear was moving fast. He heard the hiss of metal and the sizzling screech of annihilated shadows.

But he trembled as he held his sister in his arms. There was so much blood. Her eyes remained black as he swung gently her lifeless body in his arms. He cried.

He has failed again.

He was supposed to protect her and he had failed.

"The night has come, but shadows don’t frighten me, because the sun is in my heart. I pass it on to you, sleep peacefully. Today you are safe." he whispered and kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure if this prayer would help her at all, but he wanted to believe it would.

And then something caught him, knocked him to the ground, and began to drag him towards the lake. He tried to grab anything, but his fingers couldn't catch any support. He felt the skin of his hands being cut by small stones, and sand pressing under his fingernails.

He was losing energy. He didn't even have the strength to scream. Maybe he should give up. Maybe he should let that shadow take him. Far away, to the bottom of the lake...

But something flashed just above his head. He heard a crash and a howling whistle and he stopped moving. He was lying sore on the rocky shore. His feet touched the water as the figure appeared above him.

The man looked at Hwanwoong, walked past him, tore the spear from the dark floating mass, and stepped closer. He crouched.

"You killed my sister." Hwanwoong gasped.

The stranger uncovered his arm and without a word touched the mark with his spear.

There was a hiss as if hot coals were touching skin. Hwanwoong felt a pain and tried to pull away, but the stranger wouldn’t let him. He held him tightly, burning the shadow from his body. Hwanwoong could see a terrifyingly bright light, though it was still night. It hurt his eyes. He has never felt so much pain as now. He was slowly coming to the point where he just wanted to die.

And then it was quiet.

The pain continued for some time but more like an echo in his head than a physical trouble. Hwanwoong squirmed on the ground, despairing, terrified, angry, weak.

But he looked up, looked and saw his face. Dark cool eyes and also dark hair. Dressed in black, but the fabric looked expensive.

Spear in hand. Blood on his hands.

"You are the First. The Silver Spire..."

"We have to go. Get up." he said without emotion.

"You killed my sister!" Hwanwoong got up, expecting severe pain, but he felt surprisingly well.

"There was no salvation for her anymore. But I saved her soul."

"I'll kill you!"

"You won't do it." he seemed bored. "You don't want this. You don't belong to this world either. Deep down you know I'm right."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?!" he took a step and something flashed in the water. He thought it was the moon, but he also saw his reflection. His hair turned pale and his skin was smooth and shiny. As if he were infused with moonlight from the inside.

"What happened to me?" he touched his cheeks. He felt different. The First one sighed impatiently.

"Nothing happens without a reason. You have been marked because you are destined to be someone else. Something more. I've been looking for you for years. Now we must go." he grabbed his arm and began to pull.

"Wait! What's going on? I guess I have a right to know?!" he struggled. "My sister has been murdered. My mother is still waiting for us to come back home! My life is there! Let me go!"

The First stopped and gripped him tighter, pulling him closer. He almost picked up Hwanwoong and looked him straight in the eye.

"You no longer belong to the world of the living, nor to the world of the dead. Your life in that village no longer concerns you. If you wish these people well, you will come with me, because I assure you the shadows will want to come back for you. I can't defeat them alone. There will be more and more of them. Do you want these people to die because of you?"

"No."

"Then come. You will find out everything in its time." First turned from him and walked towards the trees where the black horse waited. His eyes glowed red. The animal moved restlessly.

"Who am I?" Hwanwoong asked, feeling he knew the answer.

"A Monarch. And we have a lot of work to do. We must find the rest. The Red Moon will rise soon."

He reached his hand as he was in the saddle and Hwanwoong turned towards the lake one last time.

The body of the little girl who was his sister was becoming indifferent to him by every minute, though he still felt the pain in his heart.

Eventually, Hwanwoong took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up onto the horse's back.

"I'm guessing your name isn't First." Hwanwoong said.

"No."

"What shall I call you?"

"You can call me Ravn." he said and they raced into the dark night.


	2. Red Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monarchs were to protect the human world from evil. But the world lives in a constant cycle.  
> The Blood Moon is the beginning and the end at the same time.
> 
> Shadows are everywhere, hungry, hunting to feed on the souls of the living.
> 
> The Monarchs must raise up and fight.
> 
> //
> 
> Keonhee master of the Red Thread  
> Xion master of Mind Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> vvvv
> 
> Dear ToMoon!
> 
> Another short chapter inspired by the LIVED teasers. This time Keonhee and Xion.
> 
> Hope you will like it!
> 
> As always, feel free to let me know what you think! It gives me the fuel to work <333
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/whisper_feather)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whisper_feather)
> 
> Thank you and I love you~~
> 
> (Note: one chapter for every teaser with two members)  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keonhee was kneeling. Shadows gathered around him. They didn't care about him. They wanted to take Xion.

Keonhee looked at the unconscious boy. It was hard to predict.

Was that the end of them?

Until a few days ago, they were fine. A few weeks ago they didn't know each other at all...

///

Keonhee traveled to his old family home, which he inherited. He didn't have much, so when he found out that he could now live far away from the dark woods, he was glad to see it.

The house was beautiful. The white marble gleamed in the sunlight, and it was surrounded by a wonderful garden full of flowers and butterflies.

It was a place worthy of the Monarch himself. Though he knew he shouldn't even think that.

Everyone knew the stories. He too. Life and death cycle. Red Moon. Shadows.

He couldn't sleep all night because of these stories when he was a kid. Fear held him tightly in its arms for many years, especially since he lived next to a forest. But now he was in a place full of light.

Sitting by the fireplace in the evening and looking at the flames, he felt calm. He could live a quiet life now, although alone. It didn’t bother him.

He had no one close to him in the village. The news of the house surprised him, as did the knowledge that it came from a wealthy family.

There weren't many of them. They were actually extinct. The Shadows are looking for the Monarchs among wealthy people first, so that they don't stop them from taking over the world when the Red Moon will rise.

It would be easier if they had a ruler who could summon the Monarchs. But they were killed a long time ago. Nobody has seen the king for hundreds of years.

Keonhee didn’t hide that it worried him. If he was of noble blood, the Shadows might consider him as a Monarch. They can come for him.

But it's impossible.

Not here.

This house was protected by many spells. Old, powerful magic. They couldn't cross the gate.

Keonhee, however, isolated himself as if he didn’t believe any story about protective spells. He was always aware and awake to every noise. His dreams were just as restless. He could see the red thread trying to lead him somewhere. He held it and walked on, but somehow it never got to the end.

He woke up feeling empty in his heart.

This world from his dream seemed familiar to him. Dark, everything was shrouded in a purple glow. The trees felt silent and the air was rough.

The red thread stretched between the trees, creating a path, but he was never able to come to the end. It made him nervous.

One night, he did everything to fall into a deeper sleep. He drank herbal tea, covered the windows tightly, and covered his ears and eyes. The dream came quickly and soon he was walking along the red thread. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he knew he _had_ to do it.

It was like an instinct he couldn't resist.

He wasn’t afraid when he held the thread in his hand, he just walked faster and faster until he came to a meadow with a lonely tree in the centre.

The tree was entwined with ivy in which someone was trapped.

"Help me." he heard.

"Who you are?"

"Help me."

"Where are you?" he wanted to come closer, but the ivy wouldn't let him pass, growing rapidly. "Where can I find you?!"

"Follow... the red trail..." the voice went silent under the heavy ivy and Keonhee was left alone.

He had to come back. He ran fast until he opened his eyes and sat up, breathing heavily.

He told himself it was just a dream. That it didn't mean anything, but he couldn't help it. He saddled his horse in the morning. He didn’t know where to look, who to look for.

"This is insane..." he whispered to himself and wanted to go home. To his solitude. Maybe he was just going crazy.

But the horse didn’t listen to him and ran for the densely growing trees. Keonhee tried to regain control of the animal, but the horse only stopped at the stream. He poked his foot in the ground and snorted several times.

And then Keonhee saw it. Tiny red flowers growing among the grass, red fungi growing on the trees... The red trail.

Keonhee started walking that way.

The clearing looked like this place in his dream, only he could see it in the bright light of the day. There was a lonely tree in the center, and a figure lay beneath it.

A boy.

"Hey! Hey you!" Keonhee called, but the boy didn’t move.

What was he supposed to do? He looked around to see if anyone was around, but something was telling him to come closer, pick up the boy and go away.

He got off his horse.

He stepped closer and touched the boy's shoulder. There was a trace of Shadow on his legs. They will come for him. This boy was lost.

Keonhee couldn't help him.

There was no medicine to cure it.

But when he held him in his arms, he couldn't let go of him anymore. The decision was faster than he had expected.

Keonhee lifted the boy into the saddle and took him home.

Keonhee sat with him until late afternoon, until the boy woke up. He looked at Keonhee, but wasn’t surprised at all to see him.

"You found me." the boy said.

It was Keonhee who was a little surprised.

"Have you been waiting for me?"

"I saw you in a dream. But I thought I'd die before you got there."

"You are not going to die." Keonhee handed him some water and helped him drink. "What's your name?"

"Xion."

"I’m Keonhee. Take a rest. Here you are safe."

"Shadows will come for me. I have a mark..."

"They will not come. Strong spells protect this house. You are safe."

Xion smiled.

"I haven't been safe in a very long time..." he said and fell asleep a moment later.

He was a mystery to Keonhee.

Where did this boy come from, who was he, why was he marked? He had so many questions.

He was preparing food when Xion showed up in the kitchen wearing the clean clothes Keonhee had left for him. They smiled at each other.

"Tell me, where did you come from?" Keonhee asked, setting a plate in front of him. The boy began to eat greedily.

"The Shadow marked me many months ago. They attacked my village, I didn’t have time to take refuge in time. People threw me out after this. They did it out of fear that Shadows would return. I don’t blame them. I have traveled since then. At nights I hid in wolf holes. They didn’t fear me, and I wasn’t afraid of them. They guarded me. The wolves are the lords of the night. Did you know about this?"

"No. I had no idea."

"No Shadow could come near me. And then I started having dreams about a Red Thread. In a dream, its end is tied to my ankle. Sometimes I saw something pull on it, but I was afraid it was the Shadow trying to enter my head. But it was you."

"How did you get trapped by the ivy?"

"Shadows are gathering. The Red Moon is about to rise. They tried to catch me because I’m the Monarch. I woke up recently and still don't have all my powers, so I’m an easy target."

"Are you the Monarch?" Keonhee was amazed. He was looking at the boy. To his grayish hair and unusually shining eyes. "You really are."

"There are more of us. But only you can find them, Keonhee."

"Me?"

"You are the Monarch too. The Red Thread will let you find the rest. We are connected. You just need to awaken your powers."

Keonhee wasn't sure if he believed what he was hearing. But that would explain a lot.

But no. It couldn't be true.

Keonhee got up and left the kitchen. He stood in the garden and listened to the birds sing, watched the butterflies gracefully sit on the flowers to drink their nectar.

"They are beautiful." he heard Xion's voice. "It's a nice place to live."

"Yes, it's true. But I think it would be easier to be a butterfly. I can't come to terms with the truth behind my back. I feel it breathing down my neck."

"Do you really think you would like to be a butterfly? Butterflies live short..." and when Xion said this, the crow grabbed one of the yellow butterflies and flew away carrying it in its beak. "See? We don't have much time. Night is coming. They also will come."

"But the spells..."

"They won't hold the Shadows for long. That's why you have to find Ravn. I know he's there."

"Ravn?"

"He wields the Silver Spire. I saw him in a dream. I'll try to help you, our powers are connected, but you have to want it. You have to wake up, Keonhee."

"I don't know how! I'm not even sure what you say is true! I'm noone!" he took a few steps to stop at the stone patio. Xion followed him. "I've always been a coward. I thought I was just lucky with this house..."

"Nothing happens without a reason, Keonhee." Xion stepped closer to him and raised hands to his face, resting them on his temples. "Close your eyes." he whispered.

Keonhee did so, and after a while he was back in his village, but the image was hazy, like a distant dream.

"What do you see?"

"This is the village where I grew up. There is a rider in a dark cloak... He hides something in his arms. He enters one of the houses. He puts a bag of money on the table, but the man shakes his head. In the village, money has no value. He will take care of a child because this is what must be done." Keonhee fell silent. He recognized this man's face.

"What else can you see?"

"The stranger takes the sack of money and walks away. The man picks up the bundle. The child. The boy. He's wearing the Monarch sign, but the man hid it. The boy must be safe. The Shadows are on the hunt. The boy will be safe here for a while..." Keonhee opened his eyes. "So that's true. This house belonged to my family. Noble family. And I have Monarchs’ blood in my veins..."

"I told you." Xion took his hands away. "You must find Ravn. The Shadows will come for me first because I’m more awake than you, but whatever happens, you must try..."

The sun went down and the place where they stood began to darken.

"I'm afraid. I can't make it."

"You can do it. We are family. You are not alone. You just have to find the rest..."

They heard a howling whistle. One by one, the shadows appeared around the fence, trying to get through. The magic barrier glowed, making a hollow sound whenever a Shadow touched it.

"Keonhee, focus. Find the Red Thread and summon Ravn. I'll try to strengthen the barrier..." Xion held up his hands. Purple light surrounded them.

Keonhee didn't know what to do. He grabbed his head and tried to calm his breathing as he felt the attack of anxiety take over him.

_They will die here._

No.

He had to try. Xion wasn’t in full power, and yet he tried. Keonhee closed his eyes. He was trembling and breathing unevenly, but finally felt irritated and took a deep breath. The image of Red Thread lying on the ground grew clearer. He could also see the thread that led to Xion, but he was standing right next to him. The end of the thread was wrapped around his ankle as he said.

But Keonhee had to go on.

He heard many sounds around him, but he kept going, racing through the dark world of his mind, past many trees. Some were very bent, crooked.

The thread became tighter and tighter. He was getting closer and closer. In the distance he could see a figure that glowed with a red light. He could see the silhouette of the spear.

"Ravn." he said.

The figure moved. There was someone else next to him. Only now he noticed that there was another thread.

"Ravn." he repeated, but was unable to say more.

He opened his eyes. It all happened so fast.

The shadows broke through the barrier and swiftly surrounded them tightly. Xion held an extra barrier, but his body trembled and sweat ran down his face.

"Did you find him?"

"I think so. I think so yes... I called him, but I wasn’t able to lead him."

"That will have to be enough for him. I won't last long, Keonhee. Shadows have no minds I can control. They are more like dreams. You should see them in your world and bind them."

"How should I know? Xion, I could hardly find Ravn! I don't even know if I did it!"

"You must try. It's all in your blood. Memories of the old Monarchs as well. Reach for my mind..." Xion sighed. His arms trembled more and more.

"You can't do it anymore!"

"Every second counts. Every second he gets closer. Was anyone else there?"

"I'm not sure... I guess so. There was another thread."

"There are two of them at least. Good. You can protect us, Keonhee..." Xion whispered and turned pale, legs buckled under him.

Keonhee was kneeling. Shadows gathered around him. They didn't care about him. They wanted to take Xion.

Keonhee looked at the unconscious boy. It was hard to predict.

Was that the end of them?

Until a few days ago, they were fine. A few weeks ago they didn't know each other at all.

Now Keonhee was trying to fight something he didn't think he could control. He embraced Xion and cuddled him to protect him. He didn't know how to reach out to his power, even if he had any. But if Ravn was actually coming, Keonhee would try to save Xion.

Something appeared in his mind. Some light. He could see the garden, but not as it really was. He also saw dark figures approaching them.

A Red Thread was wrapped around his neck, wrists, and ankles. There was so much of it that it could go on forever. He moved it by the force of his will and created a swirling circle. The vortex pushed back the shadows, which squealed furiously, unable to reach them.

Keonhee's eyes shone with a different light, and his mind opened like never before.

And then the light came. The silver lance swirled in the air like lightning. The shadows disappeared in that glow, dissolving into thin air.

"You did it." he heard a whisper and looked at Xion. His eyes were open. Keonhee was surprised. The world looked like it used to be. Or was it just an illusion?

"I'll burn the Shadow Mark." they heard and before they could react, Xion cried out in pain as he dug his nails into Keonhee's hand. And he watched as Ravn held the spearhead to the mark Xion had on his leg. He also saw the mark disappear.

"It will stop hurting soon. I promise." the other boy said, stroking Xion's hair. "I also had the Shadow Mark."

"Done." Ravn got up and looked around.

Xion stood up as well.

"We've been waiting for you for a long time." Xion said, offended.

"Hwanwoong was a difficult case. Besides, it wasn’t easy to reach you. All I heard was a soft whisper. Fortunately, Hwanwoong was able to open the passage." Ravn explained.

"Keonhee is just waking up. Don't blame him..."

Keonhee could hear it all, but he was still sitting on the ground, staring straight ahead. His body was calm. His mind was clear.

"Keonhee? Are you okay?" Xion asked, touching his shoulder.

"We don't have time. It’s night. We have to move before more of them come." Ravn was impatient.

"I know where to go." Keonhee replied.

Ravn bent quickly over him.

"Do you see anything?"

"Yes. Two more of us. I know where they are. We have to go." Keonhee got up and understood now. He saw the world of waking and dreaming at the same time.

Two Red Threads led straight ahead. They were far apart, but Keonhee could also see them getting closer with time.


	3. Blood Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monarchs were to protect the human world from evil. But the world lives in a constant cycle.  
> The Blood Moon is the beginning and the end at the same time.
> 
> Shadows are everywhere, hungry, hunting to feed on the souls of the living.
> 
> The Monarchs must raise up and fight.
> 
> ///
> 
> Leedo the Protector.  
> Seoho the Cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> vvvv
> 
> Dear ToMoon!
> 
> Another one. This time inspired by Seoho's and Leedo's teasers. I really enjoyed writing this one. Hope you will like it too!  
> I will be very happy to see what are you thinking!
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/whisper_feather)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whisper_feather)
> 
> Thank you and I love you~~
> 
> (Note: can be continued...?)  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

He knew his blood was not ordinary.

He knew he had powers that people feared. But he never hurt anyone. He always wanted to protect others. He was a type of protector, not an enemy.

But a lot has changed since he met Seoho...

///

The manor was large, with a huge park, a lake and a big forest area. He knew these places very well. He grew up here. He practiced sword fight and horse riding here every day.

In a huge library, he studied history, geography and mathematics. It was very important to his family. It was important because they belonged to a noble family and, as the only son and heir, he had a great responsibility on his shoulders.

His father died many years ago, but he continued to protect the mother and everyone who lived there.

The Shadows were cruel. They could devour entire villages. Leedo promised himself that he would try to protect the common people. Because they had no way to protect themselves.

So when he sensed an attack would come, he traveled and saved others. People thanked him, loved him for his kindness. But he knew they were relieved when he left.

Because his blood attracted the Shadows.

He knew the history and knew there were others too. There were always six of them, and this time they will also come.

"The blood power of the Monarchs is only revealed when the Red Moon approaches." his teacher said. "You can enjoy longevity in the daylight, but when the Six Monarchs are reunited, a curse will cast its shadow upon them. They will be forced to fight in the darkness of the night to protect humanity."

Leedo was in his teens at the time and accepted the story with ease. He was raised in the belief that this is what Monarchs do. His vague memories of his father confirm this. He was always ready. He was always on the lookout for other Monarchs.

But he died before he could unite with them.

"I feel it." Leedo spoke. "I can feel it in my blood. It's like something is moving under my skin."

"It's too early for that, young master." the teacher spoke. But Leedo could hear trembling and unease in his voice.

And now, years later, he knew that he was right then. The Red Moon will rise soon, he will be reconciled with the other Monarchs, they will be struck by the blood curse and will fight each night, hiding from the sun by day.

He trained every day to strengthen his body. He wanted to be ready because that could happen at any moment.

He thought a lot about it all. About the others. What they were? who they were? Under what circumstances will they meet? He had so many questions.

Everyone around him lived in fear, even though they pretended everything was fine. He alone remained calm and focused. That's what he was born for. And while it was in some ways a curse, he was ready to do it. Even if he was destined to die.

"When the Red Moon is gone and the Monarchs manage to defeat the Shadows, they will be gone forever because they cannot live among the living." the teacher said.

"So even if we defeat the enemy, we will have to leave?"

"It is the way of things, young master."

Leedo knew that. He was ready.

He trained for this for years. He gained this certainty through sweat and blood. Painful nights when his body was burning with pain and exhaustion. He went to bed at dawn and got up not long after sunrise.

He was tired and he felt something burning inside him, but he could see the goal he was striving for. Because all of humanity was at stake.

He knew many who despised people. He had heard stories of those noble bloods who waited for the Shadows to kill all the people. But Leedo has seen a lot of beauty in this world. He knew that humanity could also be good.

And he will never stop believing it.

Or maybe one day their king will return. And he will be able to close the Shadowlands for the next hundreds of years…

But for now, they had to prepare for the fight that was coming fast.

More and more Shadows appeared in the surrounding forests. Leedo couldn't be in many places at once. Sometimes he had to choose which village to go to and which to leave.

He couldn't help everyone and it was killing him. As he was riding through devastated villages, seeing dead bodies. Sometimes he saw the Possessed and had to take their lives. Though there was no hint of humanity in their eyes.

It was one of those villages where there was no one left to save. Everything was burned and damaged. He came too late. But he looked into every house hoping that maybe someone had managed to hide. Even if it was only meant to be one person. He couldn't just walk away without checking everything carefully.

He could smell burnt wood in the air, he could see personal belongings, toys scattered around... There was nothing he could do. This village was lost.

He tried to get on his horse, but heard a noise. He turned and listened.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he asked, ready after all to draw his sword. Silence answered. He waited a moment longer, then walked away.

Sometimes it took a long time, and Leedo would only come home for a short time, then travel and help people as much as he could. He also often escorted food carts, which had to travel a long way and were unable to reach their destination before dusk.

But there were also days where nothing happened and the Shadows seemed to be asleep. Then he tried to rest and have a clear mind. Fighting the Shadows could poison the soul and mind faster than the body.

That one day he was sitting under a large oak and reading his notes, leafing through maps and planning the next step. He noticed that someone was bustling nearby, cutting the boxwood bushes.

Leedo had never seen this boy.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

The boy glanced at him from under the red hair falling over his forehead.

"Yes. I needed a job. I've been here for two days..."

"I'm glad you've found something to do. There's always something to do here. What's your name?"

"Seoho, sir."

"Nice to meet you. Call me Leedo."

The boy nodded. There was something... strange about him. He seemed secretive, refusing to look him straight in the eye. Leedo, however, decided that he might have seen something that scared him. There were many Shadows in the woods surrounding the villages.

Sometimes some people have lost their minds witnessing the Shadows appear. Sometimes something like this changed people forever.

Seoho was always around, whatever Leedo was doing. He got the impression that Seoho wanted to be his friend, but he didn't dare. Or maybe Seoho felt safer in his presence? Hard to say.

Leedo then started the conversation himself. First about the garden, then about books. It turned out that Seoho really knew a lot. For someone from an ordinary village.

"Use the library if you want." Leedo encouraged him.

He gave him better clothes, looked after him every day. But Seoho remained hidden and tense. Leedo wanted to ask him many times what had happened, but didn't think it was a good idea.

Only once did Seoho mention something about his past.

"They are all gone."

That was all and Leedo knew Seoho was one of the survivors. He must have seen the real horror, and that was still alive in him.

Leedo decided to give him time to feel safer. Time to heal.

One evening, as they were sitting together in the garden watching the setting sun, Leedo felt a tingling sensation under his skin. Different than usual. The Shadows were nearby, but they were surrounded by too much ground, with many barriers. They will never get in here.

Leedo gripped his temple, feeling pain.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Seoho asked.

"I have a headache sometimes. The end of the cycle is coming... Others will be here soon."

"You're going to die in this fight, right?"

"Are you judging us so badly?" Leedo laughed. "I don't know. There is a chance. But I hope not. I want people to be safe, that's all."

"Hmm, but you can't save everyone, can you? So many are gone..."

"It's true. And it's hard for me to accept it. If there were more of us..." he sighed. "But for now, I'm alone. And I'm doing what I can. But you know I also have dreams lately. I see a strange forest in them and a red thread lying on the ground. I hear a whisper. Calling my name. I think they are close."

Seoho looked away, his expression uncertain.

"Something is bothering you?" Leedo reached for his arm, because Seoho looked very pale. But he brushed his hand away and stood up quickly.

"I have something else to do. I have to go."

Leedo watched him walk away.

Who was Seoho? What was hiding his heart?

But again, Leedo didn't want to bother him unnecessarily, so he left him alone.

It was a full moon that night.

Leedo thought of Seoho, who avoided him. But he heard others say the boy was acting weird. That maybe he was sick because he was often drenched in sweat and mumbled something under his breath.

When someone asked him, he avoided answering. He wouldn't let himself be touched and sometimes he even raised his voice and walked away furiously.

Leedo thought about it, but kept explaining it to the difficult past that Seoho couldn't deal with. But the longer he is here, the safer he'll feel. Leedo believed it.

He opened the bathroom window and stared at the bright moon. A silvery ball illuminating the dark sky. Soon the moon will be the color of blood. It made him sad. He liked this cold glow.

He turned and checked the tub water. It was warm, but not hot. He was just about to take off his shirt when he heard a door open.

"I don't need anything..." he said and when he turned around he saw Seoho. He didn't notice it right away and probably Leedo should have been ready for it... but Seoho's red eyes distracted him. He could see the Shadow Mark under his clothes.

Seoho approached quickly.

And then Leedo felt pain.

He looked down and saw blood.

"Seoho..." Leedo grabbed his arm, seeing that Seoho was also covered in blood. "What have you done..."

"You can't save everyone, you said it yourself. I just cut their torments."

Leedo sighed and fell into the tub. The water turned the color of blood. Same as Seoho's eyes.

"I've seen the Shadows try to get in here. There are too many. They're coming for me." Seoho spoke while Leedo shivered, losing more and more blood. "They attacked my village. I heard stories about you and I was hoping you would show up. But the Shadows took everyone one by one and you didn't show up. You left us alone. I saw all my loved ones die in agony! I tried to hide. And then I saw you. You showed up too late."

"It was you..." Leedo whispered. He felt his head spinning.

"I've always been fascinated by whether Monarchs can die. You are long-lived, but not immortal."

"Seoho... you too..." he felt so tired.

"I know what you want to tell me. Since I am able to live with the Shadow Mark, I have Monarch blood. I don't care. I won't fight. My whole life has been a curse, I don't need it that fucking blood! Look at you..." Seoho hissed. "You're dying. You said the others were close. Where are they now, hmm? Don't worry. I'll wait until you fall asleep and follow you..."

Leedo hardly heard his words anymore. His mind separated from his body, and he found himself back in the same forest that he had seen in his dreams.

The red thread was there on the ground.

Someone appeared among the trees, surrounded by a purple aura. It was getting brighter.

"Leedo!" he heard it as if someone were whispering in his ear. And then a boy with grayish hair appeared. "It is not your time yet. We are with you."

He didn't quite understand what was happening. Everything was circulating around him. He saw Seoho being held by force. He was screaming.

_Don’t hurt him. Seoho was so much in pain that he almost lost his mind. Don’t hurt him..._

"Leedo, come back. Wake up." he heard, but he was fine where he was. He felt light. Without fear. He felt no fatigue or this burden of responsibility.

"What's your name?" he asked the boy.

"Xion. We're in your head now. You've been injured, but nothing is lost yet. We need you. You're a Protector. Without you, it won't work. Please, come back."

Leedo looked out over the forest, green and inviting in the distance. Full of sun and warmth. He could just walk away.

But he looked at Xion.

"I have to go back." he said.

"Yes. Take a deep breath."

It was painful.

Breathing again.

As if fire filled his lungs. Someone helped him out of the tub and they sat him down on the floor. Someone took care of the wound, but he was looking for Seoho.

"Where is he? Is he safe?" Leedo lifted his wrinkle as the man with the silver spear stood beside him.

"Seoho is Cursed." the stranger said.

"He is one of us." Leedo insisted. "He is the Monarch and will fight on our side."

"The Shadow has infected part of his soul. I have burned the Shadow Mark, but I know he can cause us trouble. He will crave blood more than anything else when the Red Moon rises."

Leedo took a breath and stood slowly.

"He is our brother. He will fight by our side. We have no choice. There must be six of us, whether you like it or not. Ravn."

"It doesn't matter, he shed your blood. It will mark him and he will wear it until the end. But we have to go. We can't stay here." he said harshly.

"You are our leader to command so?" Leedo felt angry.

"Neither of us are in command, but I woke up first, and I know the most. And I also know that we have less time than you all think. You slept too long. We must reach the temple and accept our fate. Then our fight will begin."

Leedo looked at him and shook his head. Sore, he walked over to Seoho, who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Seoho... Seoho wake up." he stroked his hair. The boy grunted and moved. "You'll feel better soon. But now we have to go."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did." Seoho whispered, squeezing his wrist.

"I will live. Now get up." Leedo picked him up and threw his arm over his shoulder, then looked at the others.

Xion smiled softly, exuding this unusual aura full of peace. Keonhee looked scared, but there was also some strength in him.

Hwanwoong exuded a glow that Leedo couldn’t comprehend. He was so eternal. And Ravn. With a long spear, traces of blood on his hands.

"We are ready." said Leedo.

"Open the passage, Hwanwoong." Ravn said.

After these words, a bright whirlwind appeared and they entered one by one.

Leedo pulled Seoho higher so he could carry him better. He felt strong again, and although there was a trace of the wound on his shirt, his body felt as if nothing had ever happened.

He had to awaken his blood when his mind became free.

And now he was passing through the portal. On the other side, the beginning of what was waiting all his life.


	4. Temple and Rain of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blood Moon is the beginning and the end at the same time.
> 
> Shadows are everywhere, hungry, hunting to feed on the souls of the living.
> 
> The Monarchs must raise up and fight.  
> //  
> The temple fills their minds with memories of past lives. Soon the path of their destiny will open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> vvvv
> 
> Dear ToMoon!
> 
> It makes me happy more than it should. I have a lot of inspiration from this CB. Hope you like these short chapters too.
> 
> Please let me know!
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/whisper_feather)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whisper_feather)
> 
> Thank you and I love you~~
> 
> (Note: I will write it a little more...)  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Six of them passed through the passage. The bright vortex slowly faded into a light mist, which then completely disappeared. Youngjo was the first to walk, leading over a damaged stone path.

In front of them was a temple with a large glass dome. At the very top, on a long spire, there was a circle and a crescent moon combined into one - symbols of the earth and the moon. It was lit by the light of a silver full moon above. And the glass was iridescent.

"Shadows?" Xion asked, looking around.

"They won't come here." Ravn replied and turned to them, resting his spear on the ground. "At least not now. Before we go inside, I must warn you. The temple is filled with magic and you will experience visions. It will be a sign that your memory from past lives is returning. There is also a cup. We must drink from it one by one. This will bind our destiny. It will also be our refuge. Here we will eat and sleep."

Leedo pulled Seoho higher.

"Seoho is still weak. He needs to rest." he said.

Ravn clicked his tongue a little annoyed.

"He will have to gather strength. He will feel better when he wakes up completely." Ravn turned to the door and started going slowly up the stairs. Keonhee and Xion looked at Leedo and followed Ravn.

Leedo just sighed and led Seoho up the stairs.

The door was large, heavy made from dark wood. It opened on its own as soon as Ravn touched them with his spear. At first it was dusky inside.

As they entered, they saw columns, intricately decorated, representing beautiful nymphs and fauns. Everything was covered with runes and ornaments. Ivy grew on the walls, breaking through the small cracks in the wall.

The door closed with a thud.

The main hall was round. The moonlight shone through the glass roof, in the rays of which small pollen were swirling in the air. Nature in the form of flowers and grass stormed inside without damaging anything.

There was also a tree in the center of the room. Its roots extended deep into the stone and its branches stretched high up. The dense leaves glistened as if covered with pearl dust.

Red liquid was dripping from the trunk to the goblet placed on a pedestal. It looked like wine, but was thicker.

Each of them stood and admired this tree in amazement and in silence. Even Seoho looked up.

"Tree of Life. Source of Knowledge and Power." Ravn said.

"I thought it was just a myth." Keonhee whispered. "That's what we're supposed to drink from?" he pointed on the goblet.

"Yes."

Keohee looked distrustfully at the pedestal. There are signs engraved on the top, including one in the center. Triquetra, a symbol of uniting with the spirits of ancestors.

It happened suddenly.

Visions from their former lives flashed in their heads. They all lost contact with the environment at that moment.

History was always repeating itself. The cycle has been unchanged for thousands of years and has never been broken yet.

Shadows wishing to take over every human soul, a king who summoned the Monarchs to fight, and they sacrificed themselves to protect humanity. But Shadow was also among them. And so, they fought until the Red Moon appeared in the sky and the Shadows grew stronger. The Monarchs, sacrificing themselves, managed to defeat the enemy every time.

But one of them always succumbed to temptation and tasted forbidden blood. It poisoned their minds and souls one after another.

The power of the Monarchs could not endure if their souls were marked by the Shadow. So they gave up their souls to keep people from suffering further, but that made them themselves Shadows.

They returned later in a changed form, hungry, twisted from living in the dark. Longing for the light of human souls, torn by longing for days when they were human themselves.

All this regret and despair increased until it was unbearable.

They went hunting.

And then new Monarchs would appear who had the ability to defeat them, but took their place immediately after.

Closed circle.

The eternal struggle.

Sacrifice.

Pain.

Seoho was the first to wake up. He got up and staggered, covering his mouth. He was sick with the vision of blood and the smell of death.

"And this is supposed to be this? Our destiny?!" he raised his voice. “Fighting, dying and then changing into Shadows?!”

The others rose from the floor, only Ravn remained sitting upright. Calm and cold.

"We are the sons of the first sin. We brought the shadow to Paradise." he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Seoho. "And we pay the price for it. To keep the balance. This is our destiny."

Seoho snorted furiously.

"Bullshit." he said and went outside, pushing the door hard until it gave way. Leedo looked at Ravn and shook his head, then followed Seoho. He grabbed his arm when they were on the stone path.

Seoho pushed him away.

"Don't touch me. You got me into this!"

"Seoho... you have seen everything. Even our own memories that have been hidden. We all belong to noble families. We were given back when we were little to protect us until this day..."

"I know! I saw..." Seoho sighed and stood with his back to him, supporting his sides. His head was low. He still felt sick.

"Seoho. That's our role. We have to come to terms with it. Come back inside. We have to complete the ritual..."

"It's easy for you to say that!" Seoho glared at him furiously. A red flash appeared in his eyes. "You are not a traitor to your own brothers!"

"You are not a traitor!" Leedo stepped closer and gripped his shoulders tightly, but Seoho tried to free himself. "Listen to me! It's not your fault! You were marked, but you, Seoho, didn't choose that. You're strong right now, being here. By staying by our side."

Seoho finally pushed him away.

"I just wanted a normal life. I liked my life in the village. I had everything I needed!"

"Don't lose yourself. That life doesn't exist anymore!"

"I don't agree to it!" Seoho screamed and pushed him hard.

Leedo felt angry and glared at him. He stretched out his arm suddenly and Seoho was thrown back by the spell so hard that he rose into the air and fell several feet away.

Leedo blinked and looked at his hand, then at Seoho, who was trying to get up.

The others ran out of the temple, called by the noise.

"Enough." Ravn said, stepping between them. "Don't waste your time and energy to argue."

"It's his fault..." Seoho hissed, standing up. He stared at them ominously. "It's your fault as well."

"Stop it!" Ravn ordered.

"You can’t tell me what to do!" Seoho used his magic that pushed Ravn until he fell backwards.

However, he didn’t have time to fall on his back, because time seemed to stand still. Hwanwoong stopped it using only his mind. He nodded at Keonhee, who in turn used Red Thread to bind Seoho and Xion drove him to sleep.

And then Ravn could move again.

He sighed and looked at Leedo.

"I told you he was going to cause trouble. We'll wait until he calmed down. He has to drink the goblet of his own free will."

When Seoho was recovering, the rest of them could change their clothes. Ravn showed them the room where the trunks were located. Leedo took off his blood-stained shirt. He could see the mark where Seoho stabbed him with the dagger, but it was more like a deep scratch than a dangerous cut he had before. Still, it was a painful gash.

"I'll help you." he heard and Xion walked over to him. "I can try to heal it." he reached his hand to the wound.

"No need. Keep your energy..." Leedo touched his hand.

A series of images flashed through their heads. An echo of their old days, many lives ago.

Green grass, the smell of flowers and the sound of bees around. Warm smile. A flash of sun in the eyes. Warm skin. A kiss.

Xion had tears in his eyes, and when he blinked slowly, two large drops ran down his cheeks. Leedo wrapped a hand around his neck and touched his forehead with his.

For a moment they shared the pain of the days that passed. Which weren't theirs, and yet were theirs.

A love that never had a chance to bloom. The petals fell too soon

Xion stepped back, biting his lip, and left.

The longing was painful. It was so easy to lose itself.

"Your bond is very strong." Keonhee said. "I can see it. Your threads are intertwined together."

"These threads will be broken. We all know it." Leedo said in a low voice and put on a clean shirt, still struggling with the vision from the past where he held Xion in his arms. He gritted his teeth, and his fingers trembled, longing for the touch. "It'll be better if we keep our distance."

"Because we're all going to die. Is that it?" he asked. "I don't know if breaking your heart when it's still time is a good idea."

"We don’t have time!"

"You have it now. These few moments. Are they worth so little that you want to abandon them?" Keonhee left the room.

Leedo shook his head. He couldn't come to terms with it. It was too much. He felt a pain in his chest. He wanted it. He wanted it so much that he was ready to tear himself to pieces just to drown out the agony.

The door slammed.

Xion banged his fists on the door.

"Keonhee let us out!" he cried out and rested his forehead against the door. "I can't do this... I won't be able to stop myself."

"Then don't do it." Leedo said because he knew too well that they wouldn't be able to fight it. Keonhee was right. These moments were too precious to be abandoned.

Xion turned to look at him, and a moment later, crying, he fell into his arms. Grasping tightly on his shirt. Feeling the warmth of the skin and the smell.

The taste of lips he had forgotten lived on in his memory again. Slowly becoming more and more passionate. The bed was very simple but the linen was fresh. But it didn't matter when the clothes fell to the floor.

Ravn gave Keonhee a scolding look. He smiled in response and shrugged.

"Now or never. Give them a moment. Anyway, they're not the only ones who need it. I'll check out Seoho." Keonhee smirked and walked away.

Ravn looked at Hwanwoong.

Hwanwoong looked at Ravn.

They didn't even need a touch to know what they had in common in the past. There was one memory that hurt the most.

When they lived together for many years before they had to awaken the blood of the Monarchs.

Lazy mornings in the pale light of the rising sun. Lips caressing warm skin. A rustle of fresh linen.

The days and nights they were so close as if they were one.

Hwanwoong gritted his teeth and held back tears. He looked at Ravn angrily.

"Why are you so cold?" he asked.

"Because if I let my emotions break the barrier I created, I won't be able to fight. I won't be able to bear the thought of losing you again."

"This is really our destiny? To suffer and die, becoming Shadows, hungry for human souls? What's the point?" Hwanwoong put his face in his hands.

"See? You let it take over you. Cold rain will always fall in our hearts. Like millions of tears longing for what will never come back."

"I want to come back home. To that house that is imprinted in my memory... To that bed... I want to smell the wood burning in the fireplace... I miss _ you _ ."

"Hwanwoong..." Ravn looked at him, but his eyes weren't that cold anymore. He got softer. "This place doesn't exist anymore. It's been overgrown by the forest. You might find something buried under the ground among the fern leaves, but that's all that remains. An echo of the past." Ravn sat down beside him. "And there's nothing we can do about it."

"Really? We're doomed? There's nothing we can do? There's one thing I don't understand, even with all these memories... Why the circle can’t be broken?

"It's not up to us. Neither Leedo nor Xion." Ravn said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Try to look deeper into your memories, Hwanwoong. Try to see what happened."

Keonhee walked over to Seoho, who was lying on a blanket, bound with Red Thread, slowly waking from the sleep that Xion had caused. Seoho opened his eyes very slowly and looked at Keonhee. The red glow is gone.

"I understand you." Keonhee said and combed his hair to reveal his face. "But it will be better if you agree to stay and drink from the goblet."

"Why?"

"Because this is the only way to quench your thirst for blood."

"How do you know how I feel?"

Keonhee laughed and nodded, freeing him of the Red Thread that slipped into Keonhee's sleeve as if they were little red snakes.

"Because I can feel it too. And I just remembered what forbidden blood tastes like. And I want to taste it again."

Seoho sat up slowly without taking his eyes off him. There was a new light in his eyes.

"We'll be feasting soon." his eyes flashed with a red glow for a second.


	5. The Open Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monarchs were to protect the human world from evil. But the world lives in a constant cycle.  
> The Blood Moon is the beginning and the end at the same time.
> 
> Shadows are everywhere, hungry, hunting to feed on the souls of the living.
> 
> The Monarchs must raise up and fight.
> 
> //
> 
> The next memories cause the emotions to be reborn again. But there are also many concerns about a betrayal that they are sure will follow.  
> Monarchs drink from the Tree of Life, thus entering the path of destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> vvvv
> 
> Dear ToMoon!
> 
> I have no idea what is going with that story. It's completely out of my control!!! Someone save me!
> 
> Hope you are enjoying this >///<  
> Please let me know!
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/whisper_feather)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whisper_feather)
> 
> Thank you and I love you~~
> 
> (Note: I'm scared...)

Xion was running through the trees. The red light of the moon enveloped everything in a fiery glow. He heard the sound of fighting and screams.

Those Possessed were everywhere. Humans infected with the Shadow, who lost themselves and their souls were devoured. So their body has become a vessel. It was impossible to help them. It was only possible to kill them.

His sword was covered in blood, but he kept running. Not stopping. He had to find Leedo.

Something hit him from the side. Possessed with empty eyes and open mouth, he reached for him, but Xion struck the sword and stripped it of the head. But three more appeared from behind the trees.

One grabbed his legs and began to pull. Xion lost his sword, tried to grab trees as he was dragged into the darkness. Toward the Shadow.

But Leedo appeared suddenly, he slashed his sword without hesitation. With a force the Possessed couldn’t resist. After he got rid of the others, he gave Xion a hand to help him stand, glancing from side to side.

And then Xion saw Leedo stiffen, the blade embedded in his throat releasing red blood. His eyes stared at Xion in confusion. He choked as blood flowed from his mouth.

Xion stood in shock, still holding his hand.

“No!” he screamed.

As the blade disappeared and Leedo's body fell, Xion saw Seoho.

His eyes glowed bright red.

///

He jumped up violently on a bed, trembling all over his body.

He blinked away the nightmare still lingering under his eyelids.

"Shhh..." he heard a whisper and strong arms hugged him tighter. Xion sobbed, trying to understand that Leedo was still here. "Bad dream."

"It's not a dream." Xion whispered. "It's our past. And possibly the future." he looked at him. The pale light heralded dawn. "You were killed..."

"I know. I've had dreams all night too. Don't think about it now." Leedo pulled him closer and kissed him briefly. He wanted so badly to stay here and be with him again, to have what they couldn't have before. He wanted kisses and touch. But the vision was too strong. Too painful.

"It was Seoho. He killed you. He betrayed us every time, and he'll do it again." Xion sat on the bed and reached for his clothes.

"If that's the way it is... Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Keonhee."

Xion kept checking other rooms for him. He finally found him, but outside. He was sitting on the steps in front of the entrance, staring at the slowly rising sun.

"Still angry that I locked you with Leedo?" he asked without even turning around.

"No."

"Your welcome then. I’m sure it was nice." he laughed.

"It was but… Keonhee, I need to talk to you. You have to tell me something very important. Only you will see it." Xion sat down next to him and looked at his profile. "It's about Leedo. And his Thread."

"Hm?"

"Is it intertwining with Seoho's Thread?"

"They are intertwined all the time. Why are you asking?"

"In a dream I saw a scene from the past. Seoho killed Leedo and..."

"He killed him, then you. He tore Hwanwoong to pieces. Ravn lost his head. He also wanted to kill me, but the Shadow came for me faster."

"You know that and you didn't say anything?" Xion felt furious. "Don't you want to fight this?! He's going to betray us all! Ravn was right."

"Come with me..." Keonhee got up and started walking.

Xion sighed and followed him.

"Keonhee..."

"I know he'll try again, but there's nothing we can do about it right now. I see more than you think, Xion. When we drink the blood of the Tree of Life, the path will open and everything will speed up a lot."

"You're saying that our journey into the arms of death will begin, right? And that we can't do anything about it?"

Keonhee sighed and looked at the sun with an expression of deep thought. Something was going on in his head.

"Not really. This time something will change. I see another Thread, but I don't know who it belongs to. I can't reach that person. I don't know if it's an enemy or a friend, but I know that it will change a lot."

"So what should we do? Seoho..."

Keonhee put a hand on his shoulder and Xion fell silent.

"I have a theory. I'll tell you something now, but you can't reveal it to anyone until the very end. Not even Leedo. To anyone. Do you understand?"

Xion frowned and looked serious. He nodded, and they started toward the garden of roses.

Ravn didn’t sleep most of the night. Images from the past tormented him, and seeing Hwanwoong asleep, the pain intensified.

He also was thinking about the wooden cabin they once had. How life was simple and good. They had everything they needed. They renounced noble blood and lived deep in the woods, not afraid of the Shadows.

It seemed to them that they could overcome anything.

Until the day their blood awakened, and so did their powers. And they knew they had to go to the temple.

They had no other choice.

And now they were here again.

Hwanwoong thought Ravn was cold. But it was just an illusion. The pain was tearing him apart so much from the inside that he couldn't even take a deep breath.

His behavior seemed understandable to him. Especially when he knew everything.

Especially when he remembered the last time he was holding Hwanwoong's torn body in his arms and screamed, and then he also was killed.

The last time was the most brutal of all. It's as if Seoho gets more and more possessed each time, as if he gets more and more lost every time.

Perhaps his soul was crumbling and a Shadow crept silently into the empty places? Until it eventually absorbs it completely...

"It's scary when you look at me like that." Hwanwoong's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. I just..."

"I had a dream for one moment." Hwanwoong sat down and didn't let him finish. "I think this was our third human life. So long ago, but it still came back to me.It was a very frosty morning, late fall. The smell of winter was in the air, it was frosty. You came on horseback. A pale light illuminated your silhouette, steam was rising, like a deity. The sun made a bright crown on your head. I was mesmerized. And then I knew my heart belonged to you, even though I didn't know your name then."

"Hwanwoong ..."

"I know what you are thinking." Hwanwoong got up and walked over to him. "I know you're afraid of losing me again, but you really want to wake up next time and regretting a missed opportunity?" Hwanwoong sat on his lap and cupped his face. He stroked his skin with his fingertips. He stroked his eyelids, nose and lips. And then, he kissed him lightly.

"I also remember always pushing you away. Most of the time. You were the one who searched for feelings. Watch me learn from my mistakes..." Hwanwoong whispered, still touching his lips with his.

Ravn knew now that he wouldn't be able to fight it anymore. And he didn’t want to wake up in a new life, knowing he had rejected the moment. Out of fear.

He hugged Hwanwoong tightly and kissed him back much more boldly than he had planned. Old memories flooded his head. The taste of the lips was still the same. The smell of the skin. Warmth of his body. He wanted to touch it and feel it so badly.

He pulled his shirt off quickly, desperately. He kissed his neck, running his tongue over the warm skin. Hwanwoong moaned, tugging at his hair. Ravn growled, it aroused his lust.

The clothes didn't matter when they fell to the floor.

When he was finally between his legs, moving his hips in a quick rhythm, nothing else mattered. Just this moment. Being close with him as before. Hwanwoong wrapped his thighs tightly around his hips, breathing quickly.

Ravn felt Hwanwoong dig his nails into his back. Deep, leaving traces. It made him even more excited. He thrusted hard, reaching out to touch him. Hwanwoong squeezed his eyes shut, tightened all his muscles, and moaned deeply. Ravn kissed his tears that flowed from his eyes.

“Please, more.” Hwanwoong whispered.

The wave of memories magnified everything, causing a shiver. It was as if every moment they shared was more intense. Their bodies were on fire, wanting more and more. Getting lost in lust and selfish desire to leave the world behind.

Ignore everything else and stay together, no matter if the world is destroyed.

They both came intensely, trembling all over their body. Ravn refused to stop kissing his lips. His closeness made him finally breathe. Only he mattered. Hwanwoong only.  _ His _ Hwanwoong.

He was lying in his arms. Ravn stroked his bare back, with the other hand holding his leg, which Hwanwoong had slung over his hips.

Hwanwoog ran his fingers over the scars on his chest. A moment of peace. As if it would always be that way.

"I remember each one." Hwanwoong whispered. "Except for this one." he touched the scar on Ravn's neck.

"This wound was inflicted while you were dead. Our scars are becoming more and more visible. Time is running out. We have to drink from the Tree of Life."

Hwanwoong grunted and closed his eyes, still pressed against his side.

"Just five more minutes." he asked.

Ravn kissed his forehead. Five minutes seemed too short to enjoy it enough.

"Do you regret it?" Hwanwoong asked.

"I've never regretted anything to do with you. Except maybe that I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your fault." he smiled and looked at him, resting his chin on his chest. "My head is filled with wonderful moments because of you. If it weren't for that, it would be a constant torment, but it isn't. And we'll still have some time before the Red Moon rises."

"Yes." Ravn whispered, stroking his cheek. "A month. Until the next full moon. We have to prepare..."

Hwanwoong put his fingers on his lips.

"Please, five minutes. Then we can continue talking about the evil spirits that want to reign over the earth."

"Fair enough." he smiled and kissed him softly.

Hwanwoong fell asleep and Ravn did not move so as not to wake him. He wanted to give him the opportunity to rest. But Ravn thought a lot at that time. How many difficulties await them. How long will this go on? How many lives are left for their souls to burn out completely?

Hwanwoong flinched and opened his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Ravn asked.

"Yes. It's just the past. Are you okay?"

"I was thinking. You were right." Ravn said. "We can't just leave it there."

"What do you mean by that?" he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"I want to keep us alive."

"Ravn... But what about Seoho? And we also know Keonhee..."

"The case with Keonhee is not yet certain. But yes, we have to do something about Seoho. At the same time, we need him. He is the best in battle of all of us."

"So do you and Leedo."

"We don't have what Seoho has. He throws himself into the combat without any hesitation. He's like a berserk." a memory flashed before his eyes. "It is painful to see one of the noblest of warriors become a monster."

"The cycle must end, Ravn. We must end this." Hwanwoong looked at him seriously.

Ravn nodded and sat down. He grabbed his clothes and as soon as he dressed he left the room.

He had to find Leedo and discuss it with him.

In the main hall, he saw Seoho staring at the Tree of Life. He looked at Ravn finally. His mind was blank. He knew what it was all about, but it was all settled.

"You're bleeding." Seoho said without emotion, seeing the blood trail on his shirt.

"Our wounds are starting to show up. We have to drink from the Tree of Life. Today."

"I agree."

"Seoho..."

"I know what you think about me. I also know you don't want me here."

"No. You are still like my brother. You are a good warrior. We need you. But the sure thing is that you can bring us trouble. You have to fight it within yourself."

"It's not easy. Even now I can taste that blood."

"Then don't think about it! Find the rest. It's time." Ravn looked at his shirt and took it off. One of the wounds was open and bleeding. Soon, others will follow.

It’s a curse that leads them to destruction. Each time they died, betrayed by one of their own. In the next life, when their blood starts to wake up, old scars return and then they turn into open wounds. If they don't drink from the Tree of Life, they will die. They did it once. They tried to break the curse. Failed to.

They tried many things. Once they didn't even fight when the Red Moon rose to the sky. They hid and waited until the end of the world. But the sight of dead human bodies terrified them so much that they promised never to do it again.

There was only one memory that was still hidden from all of them.

A memory of when it all started. When this curse fell on them, crushing all their lives and subjugating them so much that they didn't have much choice.

How great their sin must have been that the gods chose to avenge them so much. And which god was it? Or was it all of them?

They only remembered that they loved humans and, being endowed with extraordinary powers, wanted to help these humans. Give them joy, prosperity, health.

Why did the gods abandon them?

Why did they have to fight their Shadows to lose their soul and plunge into darkness anyway?

They didn't know.

And now everyone was here.

Seoho returned with Keonhee and Xion. Leedo joined as did Hwanwoong. Ravn was waiting for them with the goblet in hand. His wounds began to open more, as did the rest of them.

"It's time." he said and handed over the Seoho goblet first. They looked into each other's eyes. Seoho took it.

" _ Skol _ ." he said and, without taking his eyes off him, took a sip. After a short while, Seoho staggered, choked, and fell.

Then he handed the goblet to Keonhee, and he also fell.

Xion and Hwanwoong were next, but Leedo saved them from falling, carefully setting them down on the stone floor.

"Leedo." Ravn said, handing him the goblet. "You have to help me. We can't let Seoho drink the blood of the Possessed."

"We killed him once, it didn't help."

"We are not going to kill him. We are going to capture and not let him get out."

"Keonhee?"

"I believe he will come to his senses if Seoho isn't around. Don't tell anyone about this plan. Everything has to go its way until the last moment."

Leedo took a sip and handed him the goblet.

Then he fell heavily to the floor. Ravn turned to the pedestal and sighed.

They have to break the curse. This time they must succeed.

He took a sip.

Fire spread over his body. He put down the goblet and tried to take a breath, then collapsed.

Six human bodies lay around the Tree of Life in the temple. Still, with open eyes and mouth. They look dead, their hearts slowly fade away, their complexions turn pale. But the wounds and scars began to disappear and the skin became rock hard.

In the silence, as in a tomb, the Monarchs slowly rose.

Their irises have turned red, but their actions will define who they will become. Hungry for blood, one by one they rose from the ground.

The sun sank below the horizon as they all stood on the threshold of the temple, staring at the darkening sky.

That sky will be covered with eternal clouds for them from now on.

Ravn looked at Leedo, then they turned to Seoho, who licked his lips lazily, exposing snow-white fangs.


	6. Come Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monarchs were to protect the human world from evil. But the world lives in a constant cycle.  
> The Blood Moon is the beginning and the end at the same time.
> 
> Shadows are everywhere, hungry, hunting to feed on the souls of the living.
> 
> The Monarchs must raise up and fight.
> 
> //
> 
> They waited for a fight leading to their next death. They expected the betrayal of one of them... but everything gains momentum and then heads towards unexpected events.  
> Monarchs find the answers they least expected and struggle to get through another night, but it brings them no victory.  
> In return it brings them a last memory of their first life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> vvvv
> 
> Dear ToMoon!
> 
> I am VERY late with this update. But it is still side project just for fun, inspired by LIVED album. One more to go. I hope you will like this one even tho it's very chaotic ^-^
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Or if you wave any questions, go ahead and leave me a word"
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/whisper_feather)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whisper_feather)
> 
> Thank you and I love you~~
> 
> (Note: it's chaos...)

It's been a long month for all of them.

Their bodies were far from human since they drank from the Tree of Life. They didn't need food, and they didn't need to sleep, but most of them liked to do it to separate the day from the night they now had to live in.

To be honest, only Seoho wasn’t enjoying sleep. He had many things to think about, and Keonhee usually accompanied him.

When they went out to hunt to protect the surrounding villages, they ate only the liquid from the tree. They dared not touch human blood, although Seoho felt a strong urge to do so.

His nature was as wild and brutal as the north where he came from. That's why he was involved in training. Therefore, he was always at the forefront of any attack.

He rarely fought Leedo because they were very equal and sometimes they forgot about the whole world. They would fight until one of them died.

But today he was fighting Keonhee.

He liked him. He was that sweet one. A soft southern boy hungry for the wildness of the north. Seoho remembered how weak Keonhee had been in his arms in the past. Begging for more, digging nails into the bare skin of his back.

And now they were ruled by a bloodlust that they had to fight.

Seoho envied the others in the silence. They were free. They could experience their love again and it was taken from him.

And he didn't even remember why.

One more memory and he will know.

Seoho smirked as he took a few steps back and forth. He twisted the sword in his hand, loosening his wrist.

"Ready?" he asked as Keonhee stood in the center of the room and took a defensive position.

"Yes." He answered. "I'm waiting for you."

Seoho snorted and looked at him malevolently. And then he moved in the blink of an eye, their swords crossed with a metal screech.

Keonhee's advantage was speed. He wasn't strong enough to face Seoho directly, but he kept his distance and attacked quickly and nimbly.

Seoho was filled with anger, but it also motivated him to act. Hwanwoong joined and now it was two against one. Xion joined them at the very end, quick as wind.

Seoho laughed, with a maddened gleam in his eye, slashing his sword out of his mind. This is what he was born for.

On the side Ravn trained with Leedo. Their forces were balanced. They slammed their swords hard, arousing sparks.

Their bodies remembered everything they had learned over the years. Many of their memories were still missing, but each time they recovered more and more. Soon they will remember their first life and discover what caused this endless curse.

But the Red Moon was coming, and soon they would have to fight the Possessed and the demons. They waited many days until the days turned into hours.

They were ready, the horses were waiting in front of the temple, digging their feet in the ground impatiently.

Xion stood and stared at the dark sky. Leedo walked over to him and touched his shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes. Xion smiled as Leedo leaned slightly towards him and touched his lips with his.

"If we die... I want to wake up as fast as I can." Xion whispered. "I want to get back to you as soon as possible."

"Don't worry. I won't let you die."

Xion smiled sadly.

"You said it before. You never kept your promise."

Leedo laughed and gripped his chin lightly.

"It will be different this time. I’m stronger."

"It better be like that." he stroked his cheeks.

And they kissed again… Such a sweet moment when a smile seemed most precious. And they didn't want to lose it again so badly.

Nearby, Hwanwoong hugged Ravn's neck and kissed him passionately. Hungry, desperate. And Ravn couldn't resist and returned every gesture.

"It is getting harder and harder." Hwanwoong said. "And someone might say that we are already experts. We said goodbye so many times... And it still seems not enough."

Ravn kissed him on the forehead and hid him in his arms.

"I'd just like to walk away. I'd just like it all to be over. But it won't end until we regain the memory of the first life. I believe the answer is there. Then we'll know if it's over."

"Then I hope these memories finally come back. Tonight."

Ravn nodded and looked at the others.

"It's time." he said and released Hwanwoong from his embrace. "Get on the horses."

It was difficult because it was possible that they were going to their certain death again, but that was their destiny. They couldn’t control it. They needed to fight for the freedom of this world.

The higher the moon was, the redder it became. Until soon it looked like a blood-red stone hanging low to the ground.

The shadows became long and thick. The demons gathered their strength and surrounded them.

But they kept going through the darkness, chasing horses to run faster.

Ravn led them to an old forest where the remains of an ancient grove were kept. It was there that the darkness was strongest, it was there that the Possessed gathered.

It all started there and it had to end there. Before the demons get too strong and can summon their cursed god. And this one will bring chaos and destruction.

They had managed to prevent it in the past, but it still wasn't enough. Because they were dying and everything started from the beginning.

The Shadows were weakening, they were reborn, and during that time the Shadows were gaining strength, so they remembered, they fought, they died, the Shadow weakened... over and over again, the same scenario they wanted to end that night.

For their freedom and for the whole world.

As soon as they got there, the fight began. The horses ran away, and they stayed, fighting the demons and the Possessed. Precious people whose souls have been devoured by darkness.

"Get over your fear." Ravn told them just before the fight. "If we die, we will be reborn. We will fight until we win. We must. We are bound together for millennia. We will always be together. We need one more memory. And it should come out today. Under the Red Moon. Be ready."

And now each of them stood against several opponents. Knights fighting for freedom. Marked by fate. Thrown into a whirlwind of events beyond their control.

In constant search of answers.

How many more times will they have to repeat this?

Keonhee knew he should mention the mysterious thread that led to someone else, but Xion agreed that they should keep it quiet. At least for now. This person was beyond their reach, and they couldn't focus on it now. Now Seoho was most important to stop him. If he goes berserk, they will be doomed again.

The love Keonhee felt for him was hard to describe. Excitement, fear, addiction, curiosity, passion... It all connected and divided them. Keonhee felt a longing. A longing for something that was still hidden in a memory he still had no access to.

And now he struggled, trying not to think about it. He pushed enemies away, slashed his sword. It wasn't easy to fight the Shadows. The Possessed could be killed, they had flesh, but the Shadows? They needed their powers for this.

There was something about this place.

The Silver Spear gleamed in the red moonlight, tearing them apart. Ravn was like a ray of light.

To Hwanwoong, he was everything. The desperation in his heart was driving him to fight. No matter how many times they go, he'll push everyone away.

He wanted back what they had. All those lazy mornings when the sun is high in the sky and the birds herald noon.

But now he was here shielding Xion.

Xion had many reasons not to give up. He was always the youngest of them all, but never left behind. Xion knew them better than he knew himself. Their minds always gave him comfort. Especially one of them. It had to finally stop. He felt an urge to rebel against fate. And when he got up from the ground thanks to Hwanwoong, he went into the fight again.

But he noticed that something was wrong. The Shadows and the Possessed didn’t seem to want to let them inside the old Grove.

They were hiding something in this dark mass.

He made it to Keonhee.

"Thread, where does it lead?" he asked.

"Into the dark. I can't specify."

"Does it lead in that direction?" Xion pointed to the center of the Grove, where the great stones formed a circle and where most of the Shadows swarmed.

Keonhee blinked and wiped the blood from his face.

"Yes. It leads there."

"They're hiding something. I've been sensing someone's presence for some time. We have to tell the rest!" he made a move and pushed the Possessed one who was trying to attack them from behind.

Keonhee helped Xion and then made his way to Ravn.

Were they really going in some direction finally?

"Ravn!" he cried out. "The Shadows are hiding something inside the Grove. I can see the thread leading there and Xion can sense someone's presence. We have to break through there."

Ravn turned and rested his spear on the ground. The weapon sounded metallic and loud.

"You should have said before."

"I wasn't sure!"

"Never mind now. Find Seoho and Leedo. If we want to break through there, we have to do it together."

Leedo and Seoho were like ice and fire. One fought, weighing every move. He was characterized by precision and persistence. The latter was like chaos. He was racing towards the enemy without restraint. He was like the gods' punishment on those who stood against him.

"We have to gather!" Keonhee called.

Seoho looked at him, wiping his mouth full of blood. His own blood. He hasn't touched anyone that night, though he has felt more than once how much he wants it. Leedo followed his every step, as if he were guarding him. They should all focus on the fight, not on him.

On the other hand, though...

They moved towards the center of the Grove. The Shadows accumulated there like a thick fog. A whistling sound, like a hundred rattlesnakes protecting what was hidden inside.

They all stood in an even row, dripping dark blood. Ready. Ravn struck the ground with his spear, and the arrowhead flashed, casting a harsh light. The Shadows hissed as they fought, but the Monarchs were stronger this time. They moved on, parting the darkness.

Keonhee could see them following the golden thread until they reached the stone altar.

"Ah!" Xion sighed. "It can’t be."

A boy was lying on a stone altar. Asleep, but with no signs of Shadow on him. He was clutching the necklace in his hand.

The Shadows became more aggressive, so Keonhee used his Red Thread to create a barrier around them, and Xion helped him.

Ravn watched the boy. His dark hair and fine features. He felt he knew him.

But it was Leedo who came first and took him in his arms.

"We have to get him out of here." he said. "He is the key to everything!"

"Leedo..."

"I remember! We always lost because we couldn't protect him. We have to go. We have to go back to the temple!"

Ravn didn’t argue with it, but struck his spear to create a glow of bright light... But from the darkness came the Possessed again. Bloody figures ready to tear them apart.

Seoho turned slowly. There was a hunger in his eyes. He wanted so much to taste what was forbidden. He could almost feel it on the tip of his tongue. He was starting to lose himself. Cursed blood. This is all what he wanted.

"Seoho!" Hwanwoong called out and was pushed as Seoho started to move toward the Possessed.

Ravn grabbed Leedo's arm because it was time to implement their plan... but it was Keonhee and Xion who were first. A red thread tied around Seoho, who struggled, but Xion made him weaken. They pushed him to the ground.

"Hwanwoong open the passage!" Keonhee called.

And although he was very confused, he managed to do it and they all went to the other side.

"What the fuck Leedo?!" Ravn was furious, standing and staring at him. Leedo placed the boy carefully on the ground in the temple. "We had a plan. And Seoho..."

"He hasn’t drunk the blood of the Possessed even once." Leedo cut him off. "I was there all the time. Besides, Keonhee and Xion had a plan."

"Did you know about it?"

"Yes. Xion told me. And I kept it a secret because I know you would try to change it, Ravn. It went well. Better than ever. Seoho is safe, Keonhee hasn't lost himself. We are all alive. Except for a few scratches, we're fine. And he... " Leedo looked at the boy, then back at Ravn. "We won.”

"Not yet." there was a soft voice. The boy had his eyes open and he rose slowly to his feet. "I have waited a long time for you, my Monarchs." he smiled and walked over to the tree, setting a necklace with a large red jewel on its pedestal next to the bowl. The stone glowed bright light. "Drink and you will know."

"What?" Ravn wasn't sure, but the others headed for the bowl, taking a few sips.

Keonhee woke Seoho gently and with a smile. He handed him a cup so that he could drink as well.

At the very end, Ravn also did it. And he, as the others, fell to the ground.

They were in the dream world now.

After a very long battle with the Shadows, six Monarchs, endowed with extraordinary powers, promised to protect the human. They appointed a king who had the opportunity to summon them. A gem had been created to enable him to do so.

The monarchs had never known each other before, but fighting side by side tightened their ties. They promised to meet once a year to celebrate their victory and hoping the king would never summon them because of the Shadows.

Together they thanked the gods that they could protect the fragile people they loved so much.

But their fate was to change that day.

They came one by one. Seoho, lord of the cold northmen. With a shield full of runes on his shoulder, dressed in fur. With a twinkle of madness in his eyes.

Keonhee, lord of the southern people. Dressed in silk, surrounded by butterflies. Delicate, hiding a hunger for adventure in the heart.

Leedo, lord of the ocean people. Strong as a rock because the ocean is a demanding world in which you will survive or die.

Xion, lord of the people of meadows and forests. They provided meat and honey, and this was often the main source of livelihood and survival for many people. A gentle boy, but looking longingly towards the ocean.

Hwanwoong, master of the people of the east. The world of art. He may be small, but he was determined and strong of character. But also beauty and gentleness. All the music that pleased many hearts came from the East.

And last but not least - Ravn. Lord of the people of mountains and rivers. Warriors, leaders. The mountains, like the ocean, were very demanding and shaped the character. Ravn had a soft spot for music, however, and his gaze was curiously directed to the east.

They were all in one place. Eating and drinking, rejoicing in victory. But what they didn’t know, one of the gods wasn’t favorable to them. He didn't like that they had so much power.

He caused an eclipse that day when they all met.

And with the eclipse, the curse fell on them all. Their bodies changed and they couldn’t digest any food, and the water didn’t ease their thirst.

Only blood.

The Shadows have risen again.

_ Your life will not be joyful. _ they heard it in their heads. Y _ our life will not be simple. I curse you. I have lost what is most precious, so I will take what is most precious from you. You will be free only when you find it. And it is impossible. So you are doomed to eternal damnation. _

And so they gave up another, unexpected fight. The army of Shadows was huge and was heading towards them. And the Shadows made the Possessed. The eclipse seemed to be endless and they were to live in eternal darkness.

Their souls were sold to fate and they had no influence on it.

So they fought to be free. But it went on for days. Sometimes they managed to hide, but not for long. They traveled all lands in search of answers, what this god could have lost that now he blamed them for the happiness they had.

The answer lay in the old legends of the lost son of a god who fell to earth. There was also a chariot. And his remains were still hidden somewhere.

And they found it.

But the place was teeming with Shadows and the Possessed.

And thus the Monarchs, along with the spilled blood, sealed their destiny.

Seoho, who was unstoppable on the battlefield, succumbed first. And by sacrificing himself, he wanted to save the others. But he tasted the blood of the Possessed and was marked ever since.

Savior and traitor at the same time.

"We will never win." he said and raised his sword, killing the other Monarchs. His brothers. At the very end, he noticed that Keonhee had tasted the blood of the Possessed as well, but hadn’t much time to drink it, so he killed him to save his beloved.

And then, screaming furiously, he pushed the attack back on his own until his mind was completely devoured by Shadow.

However, Monarchs had many favors. Including the god of fate. He secretly created a time loop, giving Monarchs the ability to reborn and continue fighting and searching for as long as necessary.

Seoho woke up first and sat down. The Red Thread was no longer embracing his body, so he stood up and looked at the boy who was sitting on the tree's root and smiling. After a while Keonhee woke up and Seoho helped him, staring into his eyes. He touched his cheek and they touched their foreheads.

They felt like returning to themselves. It was like coming back home. 

Ravn opened his eyes and watched the others rise one by one.

Their first life. The beginning of everything.

"So we have to go back to where it all began." Hwanwoong said.

"Not completely." the boy replied. "But I have to thank you for finding me."

"Who are you really?" Xion asked a question. "And where did you get this gem?"

"I took this gem from your king because I knew I would need it. Therefore, no king ever appeared again. And I’m Phaethon. The son of the god Helios. He thinks I died and he spread anger all over the world. The thing is, he was always envious and never kind to you. He planned to curse you long ago. I wanted to warn you so I stole his chariot. But I lost control over the horses and Zeus must have knocked me down before the catastrophe happened... I survived, but my father doesn't know it. I hid among the mortals. But I couldn't reach you. It was too late. The Shadows trapped me and I couldn't do anything." he sighed. "Sorry, it's my fault his anger fell on you so suddenly. But I was fed up with his regime. He planned awful things. It was because of him that the Shadows were created in the first place."

"So what can we do to break the curse?" Leedo asked.

Phaethon smiled, his eyes flashing.

"Oh, it’s simple really. You have to kill me."


End file.
